Being A Stalker
by WhisperInYourEars
Summary: a girl helpless to get out of a trap but too caught in a guys romance!
1. Chapter 1: The feelings the Emotions

I was running. No actually walking at a pace faster than lightning. He was coming faster as I went away faster. I flung my umbrella at his face at him but he won't go away. I was being drenched in icy cold rain. My feet were numb. I was trying to fabricate a plan to escape but I was in a vat of toxic waste here. He caught me by my hips and swung me toward him. All I could recall was a rag being stuffed into my face. I woke up with my head drumming a heavy metal beat. "Why do you want me?" I ask. "It's not that I want you, it is why I need you. " He gruffly answers.

"Nobody needs me." I exclaim. What is this guy talking about? I am a city girl from New York trying to make my dream come true. Yeaaaah right! I'm here to get my journal back. I'm from Florida. No, I don't go to Disney World to hug Mickey Mouse. Although occasionally it relaxes me. This guy was critically staring at me. "What? Do I look appetizing or something?" I ask sarcastically. Forget about me being a meal, HE looks delicious. Okay, I don't refer to men as food, it's just I am so hungry. I look around the tiny shack he closed me in. I see a silver knife peering at me. "Take me Jenny… I'm sooo delicious…" The knife coos. Wait... The knife does not coo! I am seriously hallucinating. I look at Mr. Delicious and look at the knife. I dash for it but he grabs me again and this time I was able to be mesmerized with his eyes…

" What? Do look delicious now?" He asks annoyingly. My cheeks blush deep vermillion. "Mo... more like like staring at at an unshaved, scratchy face. Yeah..Yeah!" I stammer. My hand throbs with deep pain. I glance at my hand and see deep red blood gushing rapdly like a sputtering volcano. "I'm I'm..." I stutter.

" Oh holy mother! Your bleeding like a heavy rain!" He exclaims. I give him an exasporated LOOK and retort, "No... Im not bleeding... Im actually trying to pump blood so we have more red food coloring for cupcake frosting!" He grins at my joke. I woozily look at him and go "OOOO..." I enter a grave state of darkness. I feel a presence of a person but unable to recollect what had happened. I was violently shivering at the cold weather that shook me head to toe.I was breathing heavier than ever as a cold current turns me frozen. I was limp and feeble in the arms that cradled me so gently. I tried to raise my hand to touch the face that so dearly nurtured me but I was immoble at that moment. I tried to mumble but it is mute to human ears. I struggle to open my eyes to see a spark of light. I fall back into my former place of darkness.

I was burning like I was out to a scorching hot weather. The climate was warmer than all the deserts combined. Frosty ice was being rubbed on my warm forehead fiercly. I was having turbulent flashbacks of the horrible times. I tossed and turned around trying to shake the memory back into the back of my head. "Please, don't go! I need you I cant!" I plead to the dark figure walking away to the msit. I still remember the bright light that sparked my eyes. The car hit him so hard he flipped and lay motionless on the cold cobblestones. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream.

I wake up quickly, tightly clutching the arms that held me. Sweat tricked down my forhead as I come back to my senses."Water..." I gasp. "Water? I'll go get some! Wait here." I was weary as I sat there. Still recalling those stormy gray eyes. His hair was blond as pure silk. He was muscular and stronger than ever. I felt so safe in his arms. His warm lips to mine was the relief I wanted all the time. "Jenny... Water..have the water. He held my neck as I swallowed the sweet taste of water slushing down my dry throat.

"Can you kiss me? Please? I want to feel you again." I ask. "I know it's you when you held me so strong. I know those gray eyes whenver I see them. Just prove it Xavier.. jsut kiss me" I passionately ask. Hands cradle my face as the anonymous person sweeps away the strand of hair. His hands massages my cheek as he leans to kiss my cheeks. Then I feel electricity shock me inside out...

"You don't know me Jenny Hollicks." His mellow voice answers gloomily. I was shocked at the deception and stared coldly at him. "I thought you were..." I trailed off.

"Xavier?" He asks. Tears approach to my eyes at the name of that... beloved name. I felt embarrassed at the moments ahead where I held this person so strongly and kissed him back at the familiar feeling of being..safe. " I'm not him,but I knew him. Jenny, he's still alive. He called me from London." I glare at him with fire blazing in my eyes. "**Stop lying!"** I hiss. "I saw him die. In front of my own eyes! My own _blood _ slaughtered him! "No, Jenny he's still very alive and he's been-" "NO! He would've asked for me, he would've NEVER leave me in this state of despair." I weep silently. "He would've wouldn't he? I don't even know you, why why shou should I belieive you? You you kissed me deceptively and I..." I became silent at the flashback of him warm lips on mine. I was holding him stronger, and I was being revibed with electricity.

Okay... so I'm not emtional anymore. No more tears and weeping. No kissing random guys I thing are my former lovers. I was furious. Mad faced and angry I was ready to stomp out of the room like a five year old. "So, let me get this straight... he he's stil AlIVE!" I holler. I pace back and forth. Why? I means wouldn't I have found out. I was left in shadows of darkness. I was desperate and depressed in such times. I told myself that he's alive. "Why.. am I so attracted to you.. and why the same for you to me?" I ask quivering at the warm hands embracing me a couple minutes ago. He pauses thinking of an appropriate answer. "Well... your hot?" He suggest humbly.

I blush in excitement. Macho man thinks I'm hot! Real World! " Doesn't mean you kiss me for 20 minutes!" I holler.

" You asked for it!" He yells back startling my guts.

"Oh xavier.. please I want to be in your arms. I want to feeeeel you again. Kiss me kiss me!" He mimicks, imitating smooching noises. Tears trickle down my cheek. His sinister face becomes so sincere. " Jenny, I'm-"

" No! Just get out of here! Actually I might as well since your not capable of moving out of your precious corner over there." I answer and shut the door hurriedly as I walk out the door. I walk with a turtle pace across the blanket of snow. My nose was redder than a shade of beet. My lips were chapped and I yearned for some Burt's and Bees lip balm. As I walk through a sleek and smooth ground, A crack swivels through the frozen ice. It cracks louder as it breaks. Next thing I know, I was plunged down in the icy could water. I was shivering, hallucinating, dreaming, and praying as I die in the water. I could already feel my eyes shutting and my body numbing completely. This is the end. I am going to die shriveled up in a pond of some sort. Then, s hsnd grabs me by my waist.I struggle to get out of his grasp. I didn't want macho man to save me. He held me tighter, since I was unable to get out of his firm hold. I was melting again. We were so going to make out like before. I don't want this! (In a way) I was shaking, shivering, and probably mumbling for warmth. Why am I such a chic? Hero comes save me, I'm weak and vulnerable. He helps me, along the way I realize...HE is THE ONE and we make out. Too bad cause we skipped a step and went straight to making out. Well in my defense, it was for warmth and body heat... something that I was lacking!


	2. Chapter 2: Hallucination sensation

I never actually believed in love at first sight.. and I never believed that love at first sight could lead to hungry make out sessions! We were like thirsty wolves. After the….mistake, we resumed at glaring at each other. I was handed a warm cup of hot chocolate steaming with delicious aroma. I was still clueless where we were since I have never seen such an icy, deserted place in my life and in a place like New York, seldom even heard of barren areas! I was cold, famished, and ready to pouce on the mysterious guy. I glanced slowly at him while he ripped hide from some animal. I stare disgustedly at the sight. He looks at me and says, "don't stare at your dinner like that." I give him a quizzical look and croon, "THAT is not my dinner, It's looking at me!" He shrugs and resumes to skinning the hide. "I want to leave here… NOW!" He gives me a hard, cold stare that looked like fire was kindling in it. " The door is there. You should walk towards the left side. After a few feet, there's a 24 hour taxi center that will drive you to Manhattan. You know how to go from there, and don't ask for money, since I know your wallet is flaming with gold." I look at him, suspicious of his actions. "Are you serious?" I ask quietly. He bangs the blade on the splintery log and glares at me. "Yes I am d-." He angrily throws his army bag at me and hands me the thermos. "Just GO!" I whimper and open the door, welcoming the gust of wind that freezes my guts. I take long strides towards the left while I peer around with the flashlight. As mystery dude said before, there was a 24-hour Taxi service just a few feet ahead. It seems extra easy to just leave, when you are captured no less than 12 hours ago…. I ponder to myself. I hail a taxi and I ask to take me to downtown mahattan. The man looks at me funny. "What!" He hollers. "Madam, are yous lookin for an airport! I aint driving to The Big Apple, for the money in the world across those seas. Yous must been crazy." I look at him, terribly insulted. "Excuse me, where am I and what..what is the date?"

He rolls his eyes at my amnesic behavior. "Crazy chic, you are in Alaska. Today's date is hmmm.. January 2nd. I look at him and say, "Mister I think YOUS gotta get YOUR brain checked. I was actually kidnapped okay…. and then it was like September 23rd. So you are trying to give me the conclusion that I was unconcsicous for like 3 months and also missed the new years and and…" My brain couldn't process the ample confusion I am going through. "Take me…. To the airport." I quiver. "How 'bout the doctor…" he mutters. We drive away on the clear roads while the snow are piled to the sides to prevent road block. Somehow we reach an airport and he charges me 234.00 for the ride. I hand him the money and get out of the car, remembering my army backpack. The taxi squeals out of the way as I enter the airport terminal 13. A elderly woman, with wrinkles from an old tree bark taps my shoulder. She grins at me and hisses , "well well, you made it here did you now. Don't you think your flying off too fast. That dashing boy is there waiting for you to come back….. He has answers you know. He knows Everything. He fancies you as well. You deperature was so sudden that the poor soul couldn't handle the turmoil.

NOW I was freaked out. I was screaming and screaming and sweat trickles down my forehead as I weep. I wake up. Panicked from an unusual dream. He's still there. He's there looking at me, worried. I grab my head unable to process anything. "What…what date is it? What time is it. How long and and where am I? Who ARE YOU! What answers. What do you know. What is up with me. Are you trying to drug me or something. I start throwing things at him.


	3. Chapter 3 tense of excitement

"It was a wicked play! You permanently jumbled up my nervous system!" I screamed. He looks hurt and angry at the same time. He looks down hard at the floor and sits down. "Jenny, my name is Ted. Ted Hoffer. I was one of Xavier's partners in the Assassin Project 233. I look at him desperately begging for more from the expression of my eyes. "He talked about you a lot. It killed him to have taken such a step and leave you hanging. He knows what you've been through after his disappearance. It hurt him even more than it hurt you. But he's glad that he's watching you. He can't come back, he's a threat to you. You could _die._" I tremble as I get up and quiver as words spill out of me."He doesn't care about me. I have never gotten closure after his death! It happened in front of my eyes. It was all my fault! I was walking and he was getting pretzels and a car was just frantically driving and and he just pushed me out of the way. He flipped in front of my eyes! I I saw! So so was this just a fake death to make him seem heroic!" I sank to the ground blurting out my agony. " It was me who saw how his parents didn't even have a FUNERAL for him because he didn't mean much! I begged them that I will pay half of the coverage and implored to not ship away his body. I..I.. needed closure I wanted to say…g-g-g ood Buh-buh- bye! I trembled and why words shook. He looked at me. "That's why I am here." He stands up stronger and more broad. " Xavier needs you now. Were in Poland. I am sorry you had such hallucinations, you had to be put to sleep and there was no other way. You were in brief hibernation for 3 weeks. You-you only woke up that one time before we…." I recollect the warm lips laying upon my lips as me and Ted shared a moment. I cough at the awkward silence and ask Ted, "Where do we have to go?" He grins at my approval and tells me Dearton Hospital, Clinic Room 22. We were able to catch one of the buggies that were stalling there time reading newspapers.

I felt relieved knowing the fact that I will see a face that I so dearly missed. The face that I had caressed such a long time ago…. But it gave me a pang when I recalled Ted saying the Dearton HOSPITAL. I look at him, making my eyes bigger than a doe's. "Why are….we going to the hospital?" I slowly ask. He mischeviously look at me and winks. My eyes grow wider and just maybe they may freely fall out of my sockets. We arrive at a gray stone building with green pavement. It was small little building, with a neon illuminated light that prints the title, DEARTON HOSPITAL. The metal doors was secured by security and voice recognition. We enter as the red light flashes. At the visitor lobby, we stand embracing the heat that we haven't gotten. A woman of tender age 18, gives us a sharp look as she files her nails. Her now-polished nails tap on the clipboard as she waits for us to speak. White flecks of nail dust are peppered on her pinstripe suit like confectioner's sugar on a bun. "Yes?" her nasal voice asks. "Hello, may I be escorted to clinic room 22?" The woman's face pales a bit at the mention of the clinic room and abashedly asks, "ID please?" Ted displays a green badge tucked in his parka. Again the woman's eyeballs bulge out, similarly the situation I had encountered. "Follow me." Her heels "click-clack" on the smooth tiles as she guides us to elevators opposite the elevators most visitors are taking. I was about to interrupt but Ted hushes me. We take bright red elevators with unusual buttons as a transfer. She taps a button and pulls down a lever. As we arrive to the floor, she notions her hand towards the right and disappears behind the doors. He grabs my hand and takes me down the hall. Unusually there were no doctors or nurses clustered in this floor, but men in black with ear phones and bluetooths. They looks at me while Ted makes his green badge visible to the crowd. Many men nod in approval.

The words were there. Clearly printed in Calibri font. CLINIC 22. The moment I have been thirsty for has come….we open the door, and there he was but he….


	4. Heartbreakers NEVER prosper

Excitement screamed through me as I opened the door. There he was. His broad shoulders were slumped and his hair was in a mess. From the back my baby looked terrible. But what was he doing k-k-kissing another…girl? My eyes burned with tears as my eyes darted towards the floor. I shamefully looked up as at Ted. His expression was a mix if shock, aghast, and confusion. I was motionless as good old memories fled back into my brain. The flowers, the beach, the…kiss. So many times where we shared magical moments in the moonlight, and in the splashes of sunlight. Ted looked down to the floor. He managed to clear his throat noisily. I was bursting with anger. Xavier looked up to the speculation of his actions. He apologetically motioned the girl out. I was too scared to look him in the eyes…afraid to see love for someone else. I slid behind Ted before Xavier saw me. " Hey….Ted…." His voice wandered off and my heart were like drums at the sound of his voice." I umm… you know… that was just … a patient." He stammers. My eyes tear up again at his excuse. Ted grabs my arm. I plead from behind to let go. He hold my arm firm and uncovers me from the shadows. I couldn't hide the hurt in my eyes as I saw him. His face was the same tender face I had seen four months ago. His eyes are as deep as a forest, an ongoing velvety green. Although his face was outlined with a whisper of a beard, his charming looks mesmerized me. I couldn't identify his expressions as he watched me. I was actually expecting a hug, or kiss or a romantic gesture. His first direct words spoken to me were, " Did Did you see that Jennifer." I gasped at his pronounciation of my name. he always called me Jeminie. I gulped and I nodded my head in agreement. His eyes were wide and his expressions were drawn out as if he was in horror. A twig split in my head. "What are you looking at! Have I gone ugly or terrifying that you start kissing another girl. I thought you were watching me! I thought YOU NEVER moved on! I mean we saw each other four months later and you are trying to pretend that you have never kissed a girl! We met and you are FIRST trying to give me an explanation! Ted KIDNAPPED me and he told me you wanted to..to see me! Is this what you do? Go to different areas in different states and countries and get a new person to fufill your life! How-" My words stopped as I remembered the moment where me and Ted kissed. I looked back at Ted. His eyes met mine as I was telepathically explaining how I had kissed him but it was a feeling of me kissing Xavier. I looked back at Xavier. He was trying to clear his accusations. " No Jeminie, please its-" "Not what you think?" I finish. Is that what every guy does to a girl. The same dialogue. Did you know that after your supposedly happened death, I couldn't cope with you absence? But apparently YOU can! And NEVER call me Jeminie. I have lived enough with your loss, I can live forever without you after today.

He grabbed my arms and forcefully held. "And you don't think I know? Jenny your eyes are a pool of guilt. You kissed Ted! Don't even think about calling me unfaithful!" I broke away from his grip. "Yeah your right I did! But I did it thinking it was YOU! Everytime I was hallucinating, it was YOUR name I was asking for. Not Ted! And you… you were NOT thinking of me when you were…with that girl! Or else you wouldn't have been so guilty!" I screamed. " I am DONE here and I am leaving this place and I….n-n-never wwant to see YOU again!" I yell and I stomp out the door with a trail of fury. I walk out of the door and collapse on the bench. I cry and sob until my eyes are dry. Ted was nowhere in sight. I walk towards the Entrance and see Ted. I was about to approach him when I hear him speak. "Xavier, is this really necessary? Is this how your going to give closure to her. She can't live without you. It's not right."

" I know Teddy, but coming back to her life is going to be a monsoon of treacherous problems to her life."


	5. Chapter 5: Meaningless

It has only been a day. I had went through being kidnapped, hallucination, almost-freezing to death, kissing a boy, ending up somewhere I don't live, near starvation, listening to the fact that my "dead" boyfriend is still alive, not only that but my "dead" boyfriend is part of some Assasin project, This assassin secret base is in some hospital, my own true love was kissing another chick, and to top it off with a cherry on top of the sundae, he was lying to me to protect me! I stomp over to the boys and intrude the conversation. I stand right in the middle of them looking with a dead eye right toward Xavier. " That is IT! I am sick and tired of looking at you as if you are a cheat! I am exhausted of playing the Guess What Mystery Game! I am sick of being Nancy Drew to all of this. Tell me now Xavier! Or you mean _nothing_ to me!" I was breathing heavily at my strong statement. Our eyes were darts and a shooting board. His eyes became fireballs. "You don't have to tell me twice Jennifer Renderfields! You NEVER meant a-" His eyes were staring into mine as they glistened with water. " You-you never meant anything to me. Ever. I never loved you. In fact, I _used_ you. I just needed a girl for a few years until I move to new base. I needed to seem absolutely normal, and you were the machine to my jackpot." He slyly grinned. " What? Aren't you shocked?" I turned away. " Your lying" I say. He chuckles. He swivels me around to face him. He strokes my cheeks. I tingle to the familiar touch. "Oh honey but I am not. You were a nice, pretty and oh yes! A easy to use girl. " I glare at him unable to speak. "We are….d-d-done here!" I manage to get those words out and I fled. "Jennifer wait a second please!" Ted screams. I kept on running and running. The memories aren't leaving. The time where we went on the cruise and met each other. The time we went to the cotton candy shop and then got wet in the rain. The grand welcome when I came back from my college trip. Senior Prom, my first kiss under Shady Palm Trees, the hotel, beach, the romantic meeting in the waterfalls, his gifts, the flowers, promise ring, the sport games, playing tennis, flirting, dinner, thinking of getting married, the funny times, the closet, and the night we-. There were new memories added to it. The splash of blood the car had had when it hit him, my constant crying, him lying motionless on the ground, the pictures, the yelling, the screaming, and the painful words that was a syringe and needle to my arms- he NEVER loved me. I kept on running. I felt too angry to stop. There was a river at the end. I still was too angry to stop. Nothing was stopping me. I ran and ran and jumped. The cold wind blew through my silky hair, and I closed my eyes shut. I clenched my hands tight as I plunged into the icy cold water. I forced myself to stay underneath the murky waters. I slowly felt myself numbing in the chilly waters. I welcomed anything that happens to me and I shut my eyes and relax in the waters. Next thing I knew the blue water took over.

There was a slow beep as I wake up in the white room. There is a single tube of IVY on my arm and an oxygen mask on my face. On the right side, Xavier was there holding my hand soundly asleep on my hospital bed. I slowly put my hand up as I stroke his soft hair. He wakes up suddenly. Jerking to the touch. He sees me conscious and looks at me concerned. "Are you mad. A guy isn't crazy over your sexy looks and you try to commit suicide? I'm sorry Jereme. You have to-" He stops as I turn away from him. "Stop caring about me and leave. Don't ever touch me." He takes my hand and presses it on his heart. Do you feel my heartbeat? That heartbeat only has one word in every rythemic beat and that's my Jereme." He leans into me and takes off my mask. "I have only and always will love you." He whispers as he kisses me deeply. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensational feeling that I missed. I wrap my arms around him. He moves away slowly and goes back to the visitor chair in the corner. I grin. "Would you come here?" I jokingly ask. "Are you tempted to have a makeout session with me" He mischievously grins. "No….. I need warmth." I answer. He comes toward me and hugs me tightly and I take in a smell of strong AX. "Warm enough?" He asks. I look at him. "On my lips." I answer. He leans in and holds my cheeks. He kisses me again and I embrace him. I sit up straighter as we continue to kiss and he sits on the bed. "Well, well… Mr. You mean nothing to me and Mrs. We are over are reunited?" Ted asks lightheartedly . He leans on the door. Genuinely happy to see us happy. He comes over to me and says, "when you are out of this detergent-smelling sick house, we got something special to show you. I smile, "Really? What?" He smiles. "Just get dispatched and you will find out." Around the evening they finally let me go and the boys took me to a very special place in my life but there is something there….


	6. Chapter 6: Oh

The place was so special I couldn't put a finger on why it was so important to me. "Bye Jereme….." Xavier's voice becomes a faint whisper in a hollow log.

I wake up in breaks of sweat. I was baffled at my surroundings. I squeeze my head to the agony of a migraine. My heavy gasps become wheezy coughs as I try to stop. What a dream. It felt so….real. My heart beats fast and I clutch my shirt. I am clueless to my dreams and the riddles hidden in it. "I don't get it." I say to the utter darkness. In my dream, I felt vulnerable to the outside world. Weaker than a newborn infant was how I describe myself when I had had that hallucination sensation and when I had seen Xavier kissing that girl. Is Xavier really alive? Or am I still seeing stars. I question myself until I hear a soft snore a few feet away. I totally forgot my circumstances and start screaming. Loud. He wakes up dazed and alarmed at the siren scream. "What happened?" He asks panicked at my screaming. I calm down and ask, "Who are you?" He quizzically gives me a glance. "Ted…" He answers. Then everything floods right back into me. I remember how I got kidnapped, the kiss, me trying to escape, falling into icy water, and having a "scrumptious" dinner of cold hoagies, and thermos -green tea. With a lack of sleep my migraine gradually increases and I ask for water. "Can't offer you water but how 'bout 2-day old fresh green tea?' He asks as he pours a cup of green tea and hands it to me with a toothy grin. I graciously take it and gulp it down without spit-taking. "Ummmm…sorry….Ted.. for not letting you get your sleep. I had a really horrifying dream and totally forgot my surroundings when I had woke up. You can go back to sleep, I don't think I can go back to sleep again." I answer and fold my arms as I shake to the icy feeling. "Well after your police siren call you can't expect me to fall back asleep without thinking there are handcuffs around my wrists and he fold his arms and comes sit next to me on my cot. I look at him with questions in my eyes. "Previously, you told me that you know that Xavier is alive….Can you tell me something about that?" He hesitates and answers, "Yeah I know things…well first is first you should know Xavier is alive.' I give him an aggravated look. "Okay well, he is at London…. And-" "Don't tell me! He is a part of a secret assassin project and it's like located in a hospital and there are really pretty girls there and Xavier has an affair with one of them!" I holler knowing that I reached a legitimate conclusion. He gives me a funny look and slowly answers, "Noooo… he is actually visiting his mentally-ill fiancé. "What! So you are telling me that me has a sexy fiancé that is additionally mentally ill stored away in London and when she gets cured they are going to get married at a beach near St. Fernando's Chapel and have 1 baby boy with a golden retriever as a pet!" I jump back in to his words. "Jeeze Jen, stop jumping to conclusions. You haven't even let me finish!" He answers exasperated from my irritate interruptions. "Look, before Xavier had moved here , he had been formally engaged to Adelaide Costerior. In addition Adelaide is my dear, beloved half-sister. Well to my deep grief, Adelaide had been seeing someone else prior to their marriage date and Xavier had found out. Oh he had been depressed. He had vowed to me to never love a girl and that he cannot live in a place where he and I quote, "That wo-man" had shared such cherishable memories. I as a mature young man had accepted his decision and had let my friend take his departure. He had left for United States and to his delight, met you. Oh he had described as he had described no woman before." I blush to his comment. I usher him to continue. "Well, eventually he falls head over heels for you and cannot live without you. It had been about 3 years of you to seriously dating when he had full prepared to propose to you. It was a wonderful image of dreams and I was really disappointed when I had informed Xavier about Adelaide. She had been severely damaged to the brain and had become mentally ill. Her common demands is to apologize to Xavier. Due to her metal state, I could not mention how he had moved on as her conditions would deteriorate. So I had pleaded Xavier to come back to London to see Adelaide and leave after Adelaide is well." He finished and I look at him astonished. "First of all, where did you learn to speak such lady-like English? Like your words were not the nuisance Ted, it was like I won the manly-man contest winner proper Ted." He feels happy at the compliment and smiles. "It just add drama and tension to the story when you talk sophisticated" he answers smiling. I sarcastically say, "oh I so feel the drama." We resume our conversation about Xavier.


End file.
